1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved electrical plug and more particular, to a novel electrical plug being safe in design and convenient for quick connection and disconnection in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the electrical plug as shown in FIG. 1 consists of an upper shell 10 and a lower shell 20. The lower shell 20 has an opening 11 for receiving a cord (not shown), a divider plate 16 with a screw hole 17 provided on the center part thereof, two supporting blocks 14, 15, and two prong receiving slots 12, 13 provided on the front part thereof. When assemblying the said plug, firstly, one must fasten the wire ends of the leading cord to a pair of conducting prongs 18, 19 by means of screws 31, 32, then, guiding locking slots 21, 22 of the conducting prongs 18, 19 into the slots 12, 13 with the lower portions of the prongs resting respectively on the supporting blocks 14, 15, place the upper shell 10 over the lower shell 20, put the nut 41 on one end of the screw hole 17 and insert the locking screw 40 through another end of the screw hole 17, turn the locking screw to unite said two shells. In view of the aforesaid structure and arrangement, the outstanding drawbacks of the conventional electrical plug are that when one assembles the plug, the conducting prongs must be taken apart first and then the wire ends of the leading cord can be fastened thereby to means of the screws attached thereto. As the conducting prongs are usually small metal plates, it is difficult to fix them and even more difficult to tighten the wire ends thereat so that poor electrical contact often occurs. On the other hand, owing to the conducting prongs connected to the lower shell only by means of two prong receiving slots, the conducting prongs are always in a loose condition causing the space between the two conducting prongs to change easily so that the said plug cannot be fitly inserted into the receptacle; moreover, because of the poor contact and loose condition, the shells often get too hot, become damaged, and even cause fire and short circuit.